Ala rota
by Rhape
Summary: Cloud, tras tener un desafortunado encuentro contra un heartless, que resulta con su única ala herida, es auxiliado por Sephiroth, la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento...Humor, fluff. SephirothXCloud. Ambientado en KH1.


¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans. Ahora les traigo un one-shot SephirothXCloud, inspirado en un fic gringo que leí hace poco :D  
A decir verdad ya hacía mucho tiempo que tenía esta trama en la cabeza, pero leer ese fic me lo recordó lol

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Humor, algo de fluff y una pizquita de angst. El fic está ambientado en KH1, no spoilers. 100% real, no fake :o

* * *

Cloud se encontraba en un dilema, uno muy grande. Hasta hace unos pocos minutos el Coliseo estaba en completa tranquilidad, con él en la explanada de entrenamiento practicando con su espada cortando barriles por la mitad. Y de pronto un heartless, uno particularmente enorme, brotó del suelo. Cloud intentó acabar con él enseguida y sin ayuda, pues el chico de la Llave-espada hacía días que se había marchado, y Hércules estaba ocupado en el Inframundo destrozando los planes de dominación mundial de Hades, como de costumbre.

Después de varias estocadas inútiles, Cloud se percató que su punto débil era la cabeza. Pudo atizarle un par de veces antes de que el heartless lo arrojara contra una pared y le surgieran alas para alzarse al cielo, desde donde invocaba esferas de energía oscura.

Fue allí donde el rubio se sintió acorralado. Es decir, tenía la fuerza necesaria para acabar con el enemigo. Incluso el hecho de que el heartless estuviese en el aire no era un impedimento para derrotarlo, pues él mismo tenía un ala con la que podía desplazarse sin problemas. No obstante... Sephiroth. ÉL era su problema.

De alguna manera, cada vez que utilizaba su ala, Sephiroth aparecía por arte de magia para acecharle y darle, por enésima vez, ese discurso sobre dejar de resistirse y abrazar la oscuridad. Era como si su ala se tratase de un localizador universal el cual servía para avisarle al peliplateado en cuál Mundo se encontraba exactamente el rubio.

Cloud no quería arriesgarse a ser encontrado por Sephiroth de nuevo. El Coliseo le había proporcionado semanas de tranquilidad y descanso mental. Por eso mismo, debía evitar que fuese destruído... Pero si la suerte estaba de su lado, el asunto de su ala sólo se trataría de una paranoia suya y actualmente no habría nada qué temer. Tras titubear unos segundos, y darse cuenta de que no tenía otro plan de ataque, desplegó su ala y se dirigió hacia toda velocidad contra el heartless.

Al verlo, el heartless comenzó a atacar con las esferas oscuras mas Cloud las esquivó con relativa facilidad hasta aterrizar sobre su cabeza para clavarle la espada con toda la fuerza que pudo. El heartless gruñó de dolor y, antes de morir, tomó a Cloud con ambas manos para arrojarlo contra el piso, provocando una grieta tras el impacto.

Cloud, boca arriba en el suelo, vio con alivio como el heartless se desintegraba. Entonces escuchó aplausos y supo que su momento de paz no regresaría pronto. Ni siquiera necesitó mirar hacia aquella dirección para saber que Sephiroth lo había encontrado.

"Ese fue un excelente aterrizaje", dijo el peliplateado con sarcasmo y Cloud dio un suspiro largo de pura irritación. "Pero intenta caer de pie a la próxima vez".

"Si ya estabas aquí, pudiste haberme ayudado". Se quejó mientras intentaba incorporarse, a la vez que pensaba en una vía rápida de escape. Pero se detuvo. Un dolor intenso le recorrió el cuerpo.

"No. Es más excitante verte luchar a ti solo" dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual se esfumó y dio paso a una boca torcida de preocupación al ver que el rubio no se levanta de suelo. "¿Algún problema, Cloud? ¿Estás tan asustado de mí que no puedes ni huir?"

"N-no seas rí-rídiculo" contestó de manera entrecortada, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no saber usar magia de curación. Intentó moverse de nuevo, no estando seguro en donde tenía la herida ni cómo el heartless se la había causado, pero dolía tanto que estaba totalmente paralizado. "¡Aléjate de mí!", exclamó al escuchar pasos acercándose.

"Es tu ala. Está rota. Debió ser cuando 'aterrizaste'" comentó con seriedad, como si lo hubiera adivinado. "Déjame echar un vistazo", aunque Cloud se hubiese negado, cosa que habría echo si no fuese por el dolor, el de cabello plateado se arrodilló a su lado y con sumo cuidado lo levantó del torso hasta sentarlo, pudiendo ver mejor el ala magullada.

El rubio estaba sorprendido. No sólo por el inmenso dolor que un ala rota podía causar sino que Sephiroth, en vez de tomar ventaja de su estado, parecía estar haciendo lo contrario.

"¿Q-qué haces? ¿Por qué no me rematas?" preguntó, pensando en las miles de respuestas que podría decir un villano de caricatura, desde 'No hay honor en matar a un herido' hasta un 'Debo contarte mi plan maligno primero', mas lo que el peliplateado contestó no fue ninguna de ellas.

"Jamás ha sido mi intención asesinarte, Cloud" contestó con una sonrisa radiante, la cual lo habría dejado paralizado si no lo estuviese ya. "No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea tan paranoica. Si luchamos es porque me gusta cruzar espadas contigo. Pero supongo que, como nunca quieres hablar, nunca tuve la oportunidad de corregirte antes". Sephiroth tocó su ala con suavidad y se concentró en conjurar magia de curación.

Cloud inmediatamente sintió alivio, al menos el suficiente para que sus músculos se destensaran y pudiera empujar al peliplateado para intentar escapar. Debido a lo abrupto del acto, ni siquiera pudo levantarse y cayó sobre sus codos, todavía sintiendo dolor.

"Lo siento. No soy un sanador profesional. Hice lo que pude" dijo con sorna, y después agregó "Los huesos de tu ala ya están en su lugar, pero creo que te dolerá por unos cuantos días. Deberías descansar".

"Como sea... G-gracias", Cloud nunca creyó decirle esas palabras con tanta sinceridad (y vergüenza) a su rival. "Ahora, si no vas a matarme, te invito a que me dejes en paz hasta que sane, entonces podremos volver luchar", pidió con cierta esperanza de que Sephiroth se marchara mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sentarse sobre sus rodillas, mas una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"No seas un imbécil y permíteme ayudarte" dijo sin enojo, obligando a Cloud apoyarse en él y tomándolo de la cintura para facilitarle la caminata. "¿Dónde te hospedas? Te llevaré hacia allá"

Cloud dio un suspiro de irritación y cansancio. Lo último que esperaba que le sucediera en la vida era tener que depender de Sephiroth. Claro que aquello podría ser una treta para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Lo cual lo hizo sentirse tan...indefenso. Aún así, su corazón latía acelerado y sus mejillas ardían debido a la cercanía con el peliplateado. No estaba seguro de por qué sucedía eso. Es decir, no le temía a su rival, y ciertamente tampoco tenía miedo a morir. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso entonces?

"¿Por qué lo haces?", preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo. "Hemos estado luchando desde hace meses y hasta hoy me entero que no intentabas asesinarme. Ni siquiera sé si nos conocemos desde antes, sólo sé que vienes de mi mismo mundo, y...". Guardó silencio. Estuvo a punto de mencionar como su ala parecía ligarlos, pero prefirió callarlo. Quizás de donde venían todos tenían una sola ala... teoría en la que crearía sino fuera porque Aerith y los otros no tenían.

"No sería caballeroso de mi parte dejarte herido y a merced de otros heartless" a pesar de la seriedad con la que respondió, Cloud supo que se estaba burlando de él. "Además, ya te lo dije antes, tú y yo somos iguales, compartimos la misma luz y oscuridad; tenemos un mismo destino. Y si tan sólo aceptaras la oscuridad en tu corazón..."

El rubio rodó los ojos. Otra vez ese discurso el cual ya ni le ponía atención, por lo tanto lo dejó hablando solo mientras fingía escucharlo. Sephiroth lo arrastró fuera del Coliseo hasta llegar a la posada en la que se estaba hospedando. Por suerte para ambos, los pobladores de ese mundo estaban tan acostumbrados a ver monstruos a diario (los cuales eran derrotados por Hércules) que nadie notó o no le dio importancia a un hombre con un ala rota.

"Ya puedes irte. No necesito niñera" dijo mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre su almohada. Sephiroth se había tomado la molestia de incluso llevarlo hasta su habitación. Cloud intentó guardar su ala para poder dormir de espaldas, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Al parecer tendría que quedarse boca abajo.

"Pues yo no opino lo mismo, Cloud. Honestamente, no creo que puedas valerte por ti mismo en estos momentos" dijo sentándose en la cama. El rubio retrocedió casi hasta la pared, incrédulo de que su rival invadiera su espacio personal de forma tan descarada. Y si no fuera porque Sephiroth sonaba genuinamente preocupado lo hubiese pateado fuera.

"Pues ese es problema mío. Nada que deba importarte. Y solamente hay una cama, así que búscate tu propia habitación"

"Al contrario; por supuesto que me interesa lo que te suceda. Y no me importaría compartir la cama si es contigo" agregó con una sonrisa pícara y Cloud se ruborizó de nuevo, pensando en que una broma así jamás pensó escucharla de su boca.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que si muero no podremos seguir luchando?" dijo para desviar el tema.

"...Sí, en parte", se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con sospecha. "Tú...¿no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora, verdad?". Cloud intuyó a que se refería a los discursos.

"No", contestó sin ningún reparo. Estaba tan cansado e irritable como para pensar en ser amable con su 'invitado'. "¿Hay algo importante que deba saber?"

Sephiroth lo miró fijamente unos instantes, como si dudara en hablar. Cloud le devolvió la mirada en espera de una respuesta, y por primer vez se dio cuenta de que tan verdes y felinos eran sus ojos. Se sintió hipnotizado por ellos, incluso se olvidó de qué estaban hablando, hasta que el de cabello plateado se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Podemos discutir eso después. Por ahora duerme. Yo iré a buscar provisiones. Regresaré tan pronto como pueda"

El rubio asintió, dándose cuenta que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba e inmediatamente cayó rendido al reino de Morfeo. No solía soñar, o no recordaba hacerlo, pero esa vez soñó que una mano grande y cálida acariciaba su cabello, fue reconfortante. Entonces ese mismo calor se extendió por toda su espalda, haciéndolo relajarse como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, no obstante, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una respiración en su nuca. Y tal fue su sobresaltó que se golpeó la frente contra la pared.

"¡Cloud! ¿Estás bien?". Escuchó la voz preocupada del peliplateado tras él, quien estaba acostado en la MISMA cama que él. "No hagas movimientos tan bruscos, te vas a lastimar más"

"¡¿Q-qué haces en mi cama?!" fue lo único que el rubio atinó decir. Quiso darse media vuelta para encararlo, pero el dolor seguía allí.

"Vi que te movías al dormir. Así que estoy cuidando de tu ala para que no la aplastes". Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Cloud exhaló todo el aire que pudo para mantener la calma, a la vez que se acariciaba donde se había golpeado. En serio no podía creer que su, hasta hace tan solo unas horas peor enemigo, se hubiese atrevido a meterse en su cama ¡Con lo mal que sonaba eso! Lo más extraño es que estaba más molesto consigo mismo por no sentirse tan incómodo en esa situación como debería estarlo, y que, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender aún, su ala reaccionaba de manera positiva al tener así de cerca al peliplateado; era como si en verdad hubiese una conexión entre ellos...

"Sephiroth... ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme antes?", inquirió volviendo su cabeza hacia él, hasta donde el dolor se lo permitió.

"Ahora no es importante. Vuelve a dormir". Le ordenó a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Siempre dices que tú y yo compartimos la misma luz y oscuridad..." continuó con voz tranquila, meditabunda, "...que tenemos un mismo destino... ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"

Al peliplateado le tomó unos segundos abrir los párpados de nuevo y contestar. "No lo sé, pero sé que es cierto. Tenemos una conexión, nuestras alas son prueba de ello. Ninguna de las otras personas de nuestro mundo las tiene, sólo nosotros. Además, cuando despliegas tu ala, yo simplemente puedo sentirlo"

Entonces Cloud también pudo sentirlo. Alzó la mirada y distinguió un ala negra en la oscuridad. Y alargando un brazo tocó el ala de Sephiroth. Las plumas eran suaves, agradables al tacto, lo que contrastaba con su aspecto amenazante, al menos así las había percibido durante sus peleas pasadas.

"No recuerdo nada de nuestro mundo, ni quién era yo o qué hacía antes de su destrucción... Solamente recuerdo mi nombre y el de los otros, incluyendo el tuyo. Sé que te conozco, pero no recuerdo quién eres y... algo dentro de mí me dice que debería alejarme de ti"

"...Yo también pienso que deberías alejarte de mí"

"Y aún así me persigues, y yo...estoy feliz por ello"

"Cloud, sé que he hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, tanto a ti como a otras personas, cosas de las cuales no merezco tu perdón. Pero sin mis memorias todo es tan confuso...De lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero estar contigo. No pienso hacerte daño de nuevo" dijo pegándose más a su espalda, teniendo cuidado del ala herida.

Cloud no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en sus palabras. Quizás era porque se sentía vulnerable por su ala lastimada, o quizás era el sueño que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pero muy a pesar de la alarma que sonaba en su cerebro, se sintió protegido rodeado por el ala y los brazos de Sephiroth, quien apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho para darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

"Está bien...", musitó somnoliento "No puedo perdonarte si no recuerdo lo que hiciste. Y ahora que nuestro mundo no existe...supongo que... el pasado ya no importa", dijo tomando las manos de Sephiroth entre las suyas y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, regalitos, declaraciones de amor; dejen reviews~**


End file.
